Sam Clank
Sam Clank was an Elite Hero who specialized in swordplay. He was one of the only three elite members of his Hero team. History Creation Like all other Heroes, Sam Clank came into being in the Assembly Tower in Makuhero City, shortly before the creation of Jenny Sharp. The two rookies trained together until, eventually, they both became experienced members of their respective Team – the Delta 4 Hero team – and each gained the "Elite" Hero status. Elite Status Sometime after this, following Sharp's mission success ratio being brought to light, Clank's team mate was recommended to join the Hero Recon Team. The Elite Hero was annoyed by this as he felt that he and Sharp were equals. However, Sharp turned down this offer to remain with her current team - which, by this point, consisted only of Clank and the team leader. Unfortunately, sometime after this the unnamed leader of the Delta 4 Hero team was killed in action, leaving his remaining team without a leader. However, as neither Sharp or Clank felt comfortable with stepping up to replace him, the two elite heroes shared leadership of the group. Integrations of the Rookies Some time after becoming the joint team leader of the Delta 4 hero team, three rookies were integrated into the team: Jay Ratchet, Kate Roscoe, and Patrick Gust. Clank began to work closely with Ratchet and helped him to hone his abilities by encouraging him during training simulations and by avoiding criticism of the rookie. However, One of the most important of Clank's teachings to Ratchet was the rule that "no hero gets left behind." While on a mission with Fredrick Nova, Ratchet was able to use Clank's teachings to carry his injured team mate to safety and to capture the notorious black marketer known as Scratch. Because of this, Ratchet was rewarded for his bravery with an upgrade to Elite Hero status, which he specifically thanked Clank for helping him to earn. However, Clank did not show as much enthusiasm in training the team's youngest rookie - Patrick Gust, who went on to become head-strong and arrogant as a result. Orcus More recently, Clank was sent on a mission to the planet Orcus following confirmed sightings of a notorious criminal known as Bonecrusher by Jaret Tracer in a Hero Factory outpost on the icy world. Clank was accompanied by his long-serving comrade Jenny Sharp and the team's most inexperienced rookie - Patrick Gust - to the planet in order to capture the Aurosian. Stats Trivia *Clank's initial forename was 'Samuel'. However, he shortened it to Sam as an act of rebellion, despite the fact that his records still officially call him Samuel. His team mate - Jennifer Sharp was also known to have shortened her name for similar reasons. Appearances *Dance in the Flames - First Appearance *''Echo Burning'' See Also *Brickshelf Gallery Category:Hero Factory Category:Hero Factory 2.0 Category:Heroes Category:Living Characters Category:Living Heroes Category:2012 Category:Dance in the Flames Category:Characters Category:Orange Heroes Category:Delta 4 Category:Elite Heroes